You Came Back
by captainswanaf
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling! Emma's 21st birthday is here and parents tell her they need her to find a husband for when she takes the throne. Five years ago Killian left to join the navy, but not before Emma told him she loved him. She gets a surprise visitor on the night of her ball. Princess!Emma & Lieutenant!Killian. Sorry I suck at summaries!


**A/N: This is my first ever captain swan fic and it is also an AU fic because I just love the idea of Princess!Emma and Lieutenant!Killian. Hope you guys enjoy, please review :D**

* * *

"What?" Emma whispered and stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Emma, you're 21st birthday is approaching. This will be a great way for you to find a husband for when you take the throne". Emma's mother Snow White spoke to her in her soft voice.

"I don't need a husband! I'm perfectly fine on my own; I've had no problems learning all about this kingdom and the people in it! You're wasting your time with this ball". Emma huffed and folded her arms. A husband? She doesn't need a man! The only man she needs and will ever need in life is her father.

"You're having a ball for your birthday anyway. At least think about it". Snow stroked Emma's cheek and walked out of the study, probably preparing things for the ball which will take place in just under a week, leaving her and her father in the room. Emma leaned back on the soft couch, closed her eyes and sighed, "Is this really necessary? I don't need a man!"

"You know your mother; just leave her to do what she wants. If you want my opinion just dance with whoever asks you. It's not like you have to marry the one you may take a shine to the next day". Charming spoke to Emma without lifting his head from the letter he was currently reading. "If you take a shine to anyone that is" he finally lifted his head to look at her "we want you to marry for love, just like me and your mother did".

"So why am I being forced into finding a hus-"Charming interrupted her.

"Because running a kingdom alone won't be easy. Wouldn't you rather have someone you love by your side to help you and guide you through things?" Charming watched as Emma looked down at her hands on her lap, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess so" She whispered. "But I want to find him on my own, not through a ball". Emma stood up and went to kiss her father's cheek, "goodbye dad, see you at dinner". She smiled softly and headed towards the door of the study.

"Hey!" Her father called softly as she opened the door to leave, she turned and looked at him with a questioning tilt of her head.

"Keep your chin up; your true love may just be under your nose". Charming smiled at her and went back to reading his letter, she half smiled and rolled her eyes as she left the study and closed the door quietly behind her. Emma quickly hurried back to her bedchamber to try to have a nap before dinner. Marriage? She didn't want to get married! She enjoys acting foolishly with her brother when she thought her parents weren't looking; she enjoys sneaking out when everyone is in bed to go to the local tavern; she enjoys going horse riding, shooting arrows and sword fighting. She enjoys everything that a princess shouldn't.

Emma took off her shoes, lay down and got comfortable on her bed; she closed her eyes tight and tried not to think about the upcoming ball that may change her future, but every time she closed her eyes all she could see was 'his' face creeping out from the back of her mind.

 _"Hey!" Emma pulled Killian's arm before he walked onto the gangway of the navy ship, he was old enough now to join and go with his brother Liam, who had just turned captain of the ship._

 _"Emma, I'll be back! Don't worry; all will be fine-"Killian was interrupted by her._

 _"You don't know that! You're my best friend I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you". Emma folded her arms across her stomach, Killian opened his mouth to say something and again she interrupted him "and don't say that you'll be okay, nothing will happen to you, because you don't know it!"_

 _Killian sighed "I know I'll be away for a while, but when I come back we'll spend every minute we can together and I'll tell you all about my adventures" He smiled at her "and hopefully we'll be able to go on one of our own"._

 _Emma smiled up at him and nodded, he cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it lovingly, she turned to see if her parents were looking at them but thankfully they were talking with Killian's brother so she leant up and kissed him gently, his left hand rested on her waist whilst the hand that cupped her cheek slowly slid into her blonde wavy locks._

 _Before the kiss turned passionate they heard someone clear their throat behind them, Killian pulled away slowly and looked at his brother who stood behind Emma nodding his head telling him they had to go._

 _"Goodbye" He whispered and rested his forehead against hers, Emma held onto the collar of his naval uniform not wanting to ever let go of him, "Emma, love I have to-"_

 _"I'm in love with you!" She blurted and looked into his eyes, "I had to say that before you left; I needed you to hear it"._

 _"Emma! It's time to go!" Snow spoke softly with a sad smile. Emma looked back at her mother and nodded. She stepped away from Killian's arms and looked down "come back for me?" She mumbled._

 _Killian placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, "Always! I will always come back for you!" He kissed her one last time, picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Emma trudged back to her where her parents were standing and into her mother's arms, her father walked towards Killian and Liam, shook each of their hands and patted them on the back, she saw her father whisper to Killian and he smiled back at him and nodded once. Charming walked back over to Emma, Snow and young Leopold and put his arm around his wife, Emma looked down at the ground with glassy eyes not watching as he boarded the ship._

 _"Emma!" Killian shouted, she lifted her head, tears falling slowly down her cheeks and found his eyes, "I'm in love with you too" He smiled that smile that was only for her. The ship started slowly moving out of the dock towards the open sea and the four royals waved off their naval crew until they couldn't be seen any longer._

Emma always thought that she and Killian would have married buy now, but she didn't even know if he was alive. He was only supposed to be gone for three years at most and it was nearing five! He'd be twenty-three now, he was supposed to come back for Emma so they could have their own adventures, so Emma could have a break from being a princess, so they could let go. But now having to find someone at her birthday ball was saddening, she wanted to do a lot of things before she was married. She wanted to do those things with Killian.

Emma eventually fell asleep and was woken by her chambermaid when it was time for dinner; she slipped on her shoes and walked out of her bedchamber and down to the dining room.

* * *

All her parents talked about over dinner was the ball, Emma was sick and tired of hearing about it so she excused herself and decided to go out for a walk in the garden. There was a bench facing a lake which used to be her favourite place where she would sit and talk with Killian when they were children, it was where he called her "Swan" for the first time.

 _"Ha! I got here first!" 12 year old Emma sat down on the bench panting from the run from the palace to the garden._

 _"Aye, that you did" Killian laughed and sat down beside her also panting from running. "I got you something!" He pulled a out a box from his bag. "It's not much but-"_

 _Emma cut him off, "you didn't have to get me anything, what's the occasion?" She giggled._

 _"The occasion is you're my best friend" He handed her the box; she opened it carefully and was shocked at what was inside. It was a necklace with a swan pendant. "I saw this and I thought of you, of that conversation we had a few months ago. You're no longer a duckling, but a swan. My graceful swan" He took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. She lifted her hand to it and turned to him with the biggest smile._

 _"I don't know what to say! I love it so much, thank you Killian!" She hugged him and rested her head on his chest._

 _"You're more than welcome, Swan" He said with a smile._

Emma shook her head at the memory and reached for the necklace that still sat around her neck, she never took it off, and it's one of the most precious things she owns. The first? She was hoping it was still Killian's heart.

* * *

The next few days flew by with everyone preparing for the ball, Emma had been considering telling her parents she was feeling ill but her mother would have spotted her lie. She was currently sat on her bed staring at the red ball gown she was being forced to wear. Emma usually loves wearing her dresses most of the time but not tonight, not when she had to wear it as bait! She huffed when her maid knocked on the door and entered the room smiling at the dress.

"Are you ready milady?"

Emma sighed and stood up, "yes I am" She turned around and forced a smile watching as her maid reached up for the beautiful red ball gown ready to help the princess get ready for her birthday ball.

She was stunning. Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest was officially 21 years of age, her maid was finishing her hair in a lovely up-do when there was a knock at the door and her parents entered. Emma stood and the maid curtsied then left the room.

"Oh Emma!" Snow had tears in her eyes as she walked over and hugged her daughter, "happy birthday, my darling daughter. You look beautiful" Snow cupped her cheeks and smiled proudly.

"Thank you mother" Emma smiled and turned to her father.

"Happy birthday, my little girl is growing up too fast" Charming smiled and opened his arms to hug his first born.

"Dad!" Emma whined and then laughed at him. Her parents were both dressed wonderfully tonight, her mother in a purple flowing gown and her father in black pants, white shirt, red coat and white neckerchief.

"We will see you downstairs" Snow smiled and made her way out of the room.

"Before I forget" Charming went out of the room and returned with a long box which he left on Emma's bed, she looked at him strangely and he let out a throaty laugh. "Go ahead, open it" He stood and crossed his arms.

Emma walked over to her bed and unclipped the front of the box and opened it to reveal a sword. "Oh my gosh, is that?" Emma couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes it is. And not a word to your mother!" Charming told her firmly.

Her father's sword. She couldn't believe it, she was speechless. "Father, I.. I don't know what to say, it's such an honour to own this. Thank you!" Her eyes were glassy with tears, she opened her arms to hug her father which he gladly stepped into and held her tight.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to own it" He said to her and kissed the top of her head. "And hide this from your brother; he's coming to escort you down to the ball". Her father soon left the room and Emma quickly closed the box and hid it under her bed. She returned to her vanity table and stared at the birthday gift her mother had given to her earlier that day. It was the tiara her grandmother had passed down to Snow and now it belonged to Emma. She fixed her tiara on top of her head, she was ready.

She stared in the mirror for what felt like forever, wondering what Killian was doing at this moment in time, did he remember her birthday? What was she thinking of course he did! He never forgot her birthday. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek and then heard another knock at the door. She quickly stood, wiped the tear that had fallen and walked over to the door, she took a deep breath and opened it not prepared for who was standing there.

"You" Emma was speechless for the second time that night, eyes wide as she drank in his appearance. He had changed so much from the 18 year old she last saw. He was tanned from working on the ship under the hot sun, he looked stronger, and that would be from pulling rope, tightening sails and steering the ship, he also has a scar on his right cheek. But the only thing that was the same was the brightness of his big blue eyes. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Your highness" He bowed. "Happy birthday"

"I-" Emma was cut off by her brother arriving to escort her down to the ball.

"Emma, everyone is waiting" young Leopold came up behind Killian.

"Can we talk later?" Emma nodded. "I'll see you downstairs" Killian bowed again and left to go down to the ball. Emma watched him leave and turned her head away quickly when he looked back at her before he descended the stairs; she closed the door to her room.

"You still love him" Emma turned back to look at her brother as she was locking the door. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and even her brother knew how she felt about him. She couldn't say that wasn't true because yes, she did still love him. Seeing him brought all those feelings back from years ago, the butterflies in her stomach, her heart racing whenever they were together, getting lost in his eyes, the urge to pull him close.

And he wanted to talk to her. Downstairs. What the hell was she supposed to say to him?

"Yes, I do. But he has been away for a long time his feelings for me have probably changed" Emma hid her room key under a plant pot that was outside her room and accepted her brothers outstretched arm, she placed her right hand over his as they made their way to the top of the staircase.

"I doubt that and anyway he came back for your 21st birthday. Coincidence? I do not think so" Leo smiled at her, three years her junior she loves having a little brother especially when she was a child, she would always be the protective big sister when the stable boys wouldn't involve him in games. They reached the top of the staircase and the room was filled with people from all over the kingdom, Emma was feeling nervous.

Emma started "But what if-"

"Their royal highnesses Princess Emma and Prince Leopold" Emma and Leo began descending the stairs, a forced smile on both of their faces. Leo hated the idea of Emma having to find a Prince at the ball just as much as she did, but now Killian had arrived he was more relaxed. Emma wouldn't look at any other man after seeing him. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the middle of the room. Emma would have her first dance with her brother.

"He's watching you" Leo whispered and laughed at Emma's panic stricken face as he spun her around the floor.

"Can you please stop? I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't wish to embarrass myself in front of everyone too" Emma huffed and was thankful when the song ended. She curtsied as her brother bowed, she then walked over to her throne beside her parents' and sat down. She was sat next to her father and asked him for a dance.

"Of course" Charming laughed. He then stood up and extended his arm and Emma placed her hand in his, the next song started to play and soon they were dancing along with everyone else in the room.

"I cannot wait to use the sword, I'm sure I have had enough practice to beat you" Emma giggled.

"You are extremely talented with a sword, dear" Her father smiled at her proudly.

Emma blushed "I do learn from the best. And besides, I must have been born with your skill"

Charming gave a throaty laugh "Yes I'm sure you were"

Emma heard someone clear their throat from behind her. "May I?"

She looked up at her father with wide eyes, it was Killian. She was panicking again and before she knew what was happening her father had accepted Killian's ask for a dance with Emma and was placing her hand in his.

"Hi" She shivered when he spoke.

"Hello" She smiled a small smile, she rested her hand on his shoulder as they began to dance.

"You look stunning, Swan" She blushed and looked down not meeting his eyes. Her heart melting at his words.

"Thank you, you are also looking handsome this evening" She gave a half smile at his neat, crisp white sailors uniform. "You're here with your brother I presume?"

"Aye, yes he is looking forward to seeing you" The song had ended but they were still stood in their dancing positions. She needed air, she needed to get away.

"If you'll excuse me" She went to curtsy but he stopped her.

"Swan" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Emma closed her eyes "Killian, don't"

"Please Emma, don't avoid me". He grabbed her arm and pulled her close staring into her eyes, "Take a walk with me outside?"

"I can't leave-"

"Please" He was desperate, he needed to talk to her, and he needed to explain where he'd been. He indicated for her to link his arm which she gladly accepted as he led her out to the garden. Emma kept her head down but quickly looked up when she heard the sound of running water; he has brought her to the lake. Killian sat Emma down on the bench and began pacing.

"I know what you're thinking. Why have I been away so long? What happened? Where was I?" He stopped pacing and looked at her, she raised an eyebrow and he sat next to her.

"We were late on our way back from our mission, it wasn't supposed to take as long as it did, we would have been back sooner but we noticed another ship following us. It was a pirate ship. The captain's name was Blackbeard, once their ship was level with ours they attacked" Emma's eyes widened. "Half of our crew was left injured; we managed to get help to send pulling boats out to the ship so we could get the injured ones help. Once the injured were in the nearest infirmary me, Liam and a few others had work to do on the ship; some parts of the ship had been damaged and needed repairing. It took us a while to find the parts we needed and also for the rest of the crew to get back up on their feet. Of course we were all weary to get back out on open water in case we bumped into them again but luckily we were all fine. Liam sent word to your father that we were on our way back" Emma furrowed her eyebrows but before she could say anything Killian spoke up first, "I told Liam to tell your father not to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise." Killian looked into Emma's eyes, grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, "Believe me when I say this Emma, I never ever stopped loving you, I will always love you. You were all I thought about when I was away" He cupped her face and stoked her cheek with his thumb lovingly; he had tears in his eyes.

Emma had never been more speechless in her life, a single tear ran down her cheek as she pulled him into a hug, she buried her face in his chest and just took in the scent of him. He was back and he loved her. Emma pulled back from the hug and laughed. "You're back"

Killian stood up from the bench and took her hands and pulled her up so she was facing him.

"Aye Swan, I'm back" He finally smiled that smile, the one that was only for her. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, it started off gentle but soon turned passionate. Emma felt his tongue against her lips and opened her mouth to give him access, she then tugged at the hairs at the back of his neck and he moaned in her mouth. Emma pulled away reluctantly and looked up at him through her lashes; she shook her head with a giggle but then remembered something from before he left.

"My father was talking with you before you left. What were you discussing?" Emma stared up at him with wonder in her eyes and Killian scratched behind his ear.

"Oh, that" He laughed a breathy laugh "I um was hoping you didn't notice" Emma looked worried.

"I've been planning on how to do this but um, before I left I asked your father for your hand" He was blushing, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink. He held both of Emma's hands and knelt down on one knee. Emma blinked away tears and laughed, was this really happening?

"Swan," Killian looked up at her with a smile and love in his eyes. "I know we've been apart for a long time but that has not changed my feelings for you, I promised you an adventure when I got back and hopefully this engagement can be the start of it. I cannot think of anything else than spending the rest of my life with you, I love you so much" He let go of Emma's right hand, reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small box. "Emma, my love, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" He flipped open the box revealing the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen. White gold band and a sapphire stone, it matches his eyes.

Emma stared at the ring and then at him, Killian looking at her with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" Emma laughed as Killian took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, he kissed the back of her hand and she pulled him up to kiss him again.

Killian was the first to pull away "We should go and tell your parents" he set off to walk but she tugged him back.

"Let's just enjoy this moment now, we can tell them tomorrow" Emma pulled him into a hug.

"Gods I love you so much, Swan" He tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

"And I love you, Killian" Emma rested her forehead against his and was happy that he finally came back, that now she didn't have to find some Prince to help her rule. She had Killian by her side, her best friend, her true love and that was more than what she could have ever asked for.


End file.
